


Unintended

by tobiasclancy



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stand, huge misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiasclancy/pseuds/tobiasclancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting, one night stand and a huge misunderstanding.</p><p>Originally posted January 14th, 2014</p><p>Edit: December 7th, 2017 - This fic is on permanent hiatus due to the fact I am useless and can’t finish things I start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Dearest reader,  
  
It is not every day that a young man becomes pregnant. It’s quite rare, even for those that have the genetic ability to conceive, and many that are able to, do not, as there is so much disdain and hate towards those men who can.  
  
The social ‘issues’ that the conservatives argue it causes are non-existent, much like the issues with gay men and women marrying other gay men and women; blacks marrying whites. It is all prejudice, hatred for things that those spouting this poison know nothing about. They hate, because it is different.  
  
It’s all bullshit.  
  
But that is  _exactly_  what happened to me, one Matthew Bellamy.  
It was a complete accident, I had no idea I even could conceive. But as luck would have it, I am genetically able, and conceive I did.  
  
At the time I was a twenty something gay man just out of University, I had moved out of home and away from my mother’s reach, I had a job that supported me and with time would shoot me to the top of the business world; the  _last_  thing I was worrying about was becoming pregnant. What I should have been worried about on the night it had happened was catching a disease – of which I caught none thank goodness.  
  
But alas, out of virgin desire for the unknown and a lapse in judgement, I tumbled into bed with another man and fell pregnant.  
I look back at it now, some fifteen years later, and wonder what the hell I had been thinking. But I hadn’t been thinking, how could I have thought, being as drunk as I was, and he just the same.  
  
I don’t remember much of that night. I remember dancing with him at the club, then getting into a cab with him.  
There are snippets of action in between, little images in my head of he and I making love. I try not to think about it, because that was not how I wanted to lose my virginity.  
  
The morning after was the worst. I was left – or so I thought – by myself in his bed. My naïveté told me that maybe he was in the shower, or somewhere else in the house he lived; he wouldn’t just leave me, would he?  
Once I had explored the house and did not find him, I panicked. I picked up my clothes, my phone and left as fast as I could, tears stinging my eyes.  
I remember the feelings of disgust in myself, that I had let myself be used as a one night stand, just to help scratch an itch.  
  
What I didn’t know is that I had missed something important which could have had this story go a whole other way.  
He had left for work early in the morning, and not wanting to wake me up, he allowed me to sleep in his house. As he left, he had left a note; on it were his phone number and a request to call him sometime.  
I never saw this note, as I had been in too much distress and did not notice it sitting next to my phone.  
  
I never called him, and we both only had our first names to go by, and for me, I hoped I would never see him again.  
It was only when I was nearing my third trimester that I saw him again, but for a completely different reason.  
  
As it turns out, he was my favourite author, Dominic Howard. I had never seen the man before, even though I was – and still am – a huge fan of his work.  
I never looked him up, I didn’t feel the need to, so it was quite a surprise in the worst way possible, to run into the man who took my virginity, used me as a one night stand – or so I thought his intentions were – and got me pregnant, at one of his book signings in town.  
  
As you can imagine, I was very distraught, and he was very surprised, in more ways than one. He had never expected to see me again. He thought I had used him for that night when I never called, and he – like me – had no idea I could conceive.  
  
So after a very, very tense and emotional discussion – I blame hormones to this day – we sorted out what happened, and we kept in close contact. We had spent one night together, but he wanted very much to be a part of his child’s life, as did I.  
  
Long story short, we have a son, just turned fifteen years old, a daughter of nine years, are currently expecting our third, and we’ve been married near eleven years.  
  
I hope this letter finds you well, and that you will keep an open mind while reading this tale I am about to share with you.  
  
Kindest regards,  
Matthew Howard.


	2. Beginnings of Tradegy

“You just have to try harder Matthew.”  
  
“I’ve  _been_  trying harder for the past three months Rebecca, but this man is impossible! Three months and he  _still_  treats me like his goddamn coffee courier.” Matthew half shrieked down the phone line, kicking his trashcan in a pulse of frustration, not at his friend, but at his boss.  
  
“That was initially your job. You are his assistant after all.” Rebecca calmly spoke on the other end of the phone, while twirling her fork in her pasta.  
  
“Pfft, assistant? More like slave. It’s not even the fact that he has me at his beck and call each and every second of the day, it’s the pay. I’m not paid  _enough_  for it to even be worth my time.”  He sighed, sitting down on his faded burgundy lounge. He switched the old television set on, leaving it on some old black and white film,  _Casablanca_ he assumes.  
  
Rebecca is silent on the other end for a moment. “Fuck, you have such a sense of entitlement Matthew Bellamy.” She smiled.  
  
Matthew smirked, propping his feet up on his coffee table. “I only want the best for me.”  
  
“Well you’re going to have to work your way up to what you want –” Rebecca said while Matthew groaned loudly. “Oh shut up, Matthew. It takes time to get to the top.” She finished, a little miffed.  
  
“I’d work my way up to the top faster if I slept with him.”  
  
“Oh for god sake, not this again.” She sighed. “You’re a lot better than that, Matt. Come on. You’re fresh out of Uni. Things don’t just happen overnight.”  
  
“I know I’m just impatient.” Matthew whined. “I hate waiting.”  
  
“I know, Matt.” She replied.  
  
The two spoke for a while longer, nothing of importance really, just work related issues, he said/she said moments and office gossip, until Rebecca announced she was going to bed. She bid her friend goodnight and hung up.  
Matthew sat on his lounge for a while longer, watching the end of the movie – he had been right, it was  _Casablanca_. When the film ended he pulled himself from his seated position, had a quick shower, set his alarm for six thirty and went to bed.  
  
When he got up the next morning, he quickly got himself ready for work – dressing in one of his finer suits and making himself a piece of toast.  
He would get himself a coffee on the way to work if time permitted. He checked his phone while he watched the early morning news. Only two text messages were there, one from Rebecca asking if he needed a lift to work, and a text from his mother.  
He deleted his mother’s message and quickly typed a reply to Rebecca.  
  
 _yes please, if it’s not too much trouble, M_  
  
He received a reply while he brushed his teeth.  
  
 _k. be there soon darl, R_  
  
Fifteen minutes later, he heard Rebecca pull up outside his house in her little Audi TT. Matthew was rather jealous of her car.  
As he had very little money when he moved out of his mother’s home, he hadn’t purchased a car for himself, and in the affluent town he lived, coming across a car in his price range was rare, but until that day came, Rebecca was more than happy to drive him around – granted he pay her fuel money.  
  
He locked up the house and got into the car, greeting his friend as he put his seatbelt on.  
Rebecca had been Matthew’s first and only friend when he moved to Michinbrooke just over three months ago. The two had met on Matthew’s first day at Nova Corp, becoming close friends quickly and easily.  
Rebecca is older than Matthew – thirty-two to his twenty-one – a short, petite woman with unruly red curls and incredibly pale skin and bright green eyes. She was an extremely attractive woman, but not Matthew’s cup of tea.  
  
“Coffee?” She asked with a smile, handing Matthew the cup.  
  
“Bec you lifesaver, I love you.” Matthew smiled, graciously taking the steaming beverage.  
  
“Love you too.” She smiled.  
The ride to work was fairly quiet, as the two had no news to share this early in the morning, and neither of them minded the silence on the drive. It was a peaceful, friendly silence.  
Just as Matthew had relaxed into a comfortable stupor staring out the window, Rebecca spoke.  
  
“We should check out that new club that opened up on the other side of town.” She said. “You know, the one owned by that young entrepreneur type guy.”  
  
“You mean Maxis May?” Matthew asked.  
  
Rebecca nodded. “Yeah, he’s a bloody idiot that one, but his clubs seem to do fairly good business and bring in lots of people. Might do us some good to take a look.”  
  
Matthew shrugged. He honestly wasn’t much of a clubbing person. Sure, he liked to drink and get rowdy with his friends, but in the safety of his own home or that of his friends. At the risk of upsetting his friend, he agreed.  
  
“Sure, why not. I need to let lose a bit.” He said, hoping he wouldn’t regret this decision.  
  
Rebecca’s smile grew even wider. “Awesome, it’s a date then.”  
  
The conversation naturally died there, and both were comfortably quiet for the remainder of the trip.  
When they reached the employee parking lot of Nova Corp, they bid each other goodbye and went their separate ways – Matthew to Head Office in the North Wing of the building, and Rebecca to Human Resources located in the West Wing of the building – with the promise of a quick meal together after work and a trip to the club.  
  
For once this month, Matthew walked into work in a great mood. He dreaded slaving away for every menial thing his boss desired, but with the excitement of getting out of his house and spending quality time with his friend, it didn’t matter if he was asked to clean out the toilets, as he’d soon be out of here and having some fun.  
  
He also had a strange feeling that something good was going to happen to him, he wasn’t quite sure what it was, but something was telling him he would not regret going out tonight, of getting out of his comfort zone for just one night.  
  
He did stop short a little and sigh quietly to himself when he came up to his boss’s office. He sighed again, perked himself up and pushed the door open while knocking quietly on the cool wooden surface.  
  
“Morning, John.” Matthew greeted his boss politely.  
  
John looked up from the paper work he was looking over and up at Matthew, and the older man beamed.  
  
“Ah Matthew, right on time. I have some things for you to do while I handle a few meetings. Nothing too difficult for you I hope, I just need you to go over these financial reports and cross-check them with our outgoing and incoming cash flow and record any discrepancies.” He said as he stood up, motioning to the folders on his desk.  
  
“You can work in my office for today, and take your break at your usual time. Just clean and lock up when you leave.”  
  
Matthew nodded and shook his boss’s hand, bidding him goodbye and good-luck with the meetings. He moved to sit down behind his boss’s desk and quickly skimmed over the first report.  
He inwardly groaned upon seeing the reports were for the past six months and not the last quarter, meaning he would have to work pretty much non-stop with as few distractions as possible.  
  
He looked up at the clock and back at the paper work, sighing some more to himself.  
  
“Better crack on then.” He said softly, and got to work.  
  
*  
  
Once the end of the work day came along, he gathered his things and rushed out of the building as fast as he could, running into Rebecca as he walked down the main walkway to the employee car park.  
  
“Excited?” She laughed.  
  
Matthew nodded and smiled. “Just a little.”  
The pair quickly stopped off at Matthew’s to eat and so Matthew could get changed into some jeans and a normal t-shirt – Rebecca had brought her clothes with her, so they didn’t need to stop at her place.  
  
Before they left, Matthew took another close look at himself in the bathroom mirror. He tried not to be superstitious, but having a witch for a mother, one could not help it sometimes. He just  _knew_  something was different, something was going to happen, it had been plaguing him all day, but he couldn’t figure out what.  
  
He jumped when his phone vibrated on the bathroom sink. He looked at the offending object and sighed when he saw it was another text from his mother.  
Most of his mind screamed at him to ignore it, but there was a small part telling him to open the text.  
He went with the first voice, and deleted the text before stepping out of his bathroom.  
When he entered his small living room, Rebecca was sitting at his kitchen table looking through her handbag – probably for her keys – she looked up at him and smiled.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
He nodded and they both left the house, locking the door behind them and stepped into Rebecca’s car.


End file.
